fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Future! Pretty Cure
is the first fanmade series created by CureCookie. The series will air at February 3, 2015. Plot Into the Future! Pretty Cure episodes Ichikawa Sora is sleeping one night when she woke up because of a meteor like thing falling from the sky. She got out of bed and looked out the window, seeing nothing, and thinking that she was dreaming. The next morning, she went into a forest and got lost, and noticed something glowing. She followed the light and came to the middle of the forest. She found a medium size hole, not very deep with a orange like watch thing with a pink circle at the middle of it. She went to her older sister, Eri's personal lab. Eri inspected the watch-looking item and pressed a button on accident. A portal appeared and then a girl fell out, falling right on top of Sora. The girl revealed herself as Mirai and explained to Sora and Eri that a evil person named Yuna has destroyed the future where Mirai came from, and she was sent to the present to stop Yuna so that the future can be changed and it will return back to normal. Just as Mirai finished explaining, one of Yuna's minions, Gary appeared outside the lab and attacked Mirai. To protect Mirai, Sora transformed into Cure Present and defeated Gary and the monster! Sora was told to find two other cures. The Cures have to prevent Yuna from attacking the future by preventing her from building the time machine. To do that, they have to collect all nine Crystals which is used to create the time machine. Characters Cures is the main protagonist of the series and the leader of the Cures. She is very friendly and trustable, but very clumsy and forgetful. She is also very loyal, and would never betray her friends. She is always in a good mood, even though she is around her enemies. Her alter ego is Cure Present. is the second main character of the series. She is from the future and came to the present to stop Yuna from destroying the future and later becomes a Cure. Since she was from the future, she didn't know anyone from the present and didn't know much about it. She currently lives with Sora and also shares the same last name with her. She has a playful and energetic personality. Her alter ego is Cure Future. is the third main character. She is Sora's best friend from childhood, and has some sort of small "rivalry" with Mirai because of Mirai's playful ways. She most of the time fights with Mirai. She is the smart one of the group, and also the quiet one. She gets very grouchy when she is not able to do the things she wants to, and also if she doesn't get enough sleep. She gets annoyed when Mirai is being playful. She is the third and final one to become a Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Past. Villains is the main antagonist. She is a princess, who plans to destroy the future and end all of the human race so as to rule the world. In the future, she destroyed it, but can be stopped in the present by preventing her from building a time machine. is the leader of Gary and Black and Yuna's assistant. She always say that Gary and Black is useless and is always annoyed by them. She always has higher chances of winning than Gary and Black does, which proves that she is much better than them. is one of the members in Sheila's gang and the second one that has higher chances of succeeding. He always fights with Black, much to Sheila's annoyance. He can fly, like Sheila, Black and Yuna can. is the third member of Sheila's gang, and the most "useless" one. He is always failing, and always get scared when Sheila threatens him that if he doesn't succeed, she will report him. He is the biggest in size, and always fights with Gary about who is better (though he knows Gary is). Allies is Sora's older sister, and the only one who knows Precure's secrets. She always helps the Cures inspect mysterious items and also tries to improve the Cure Brace. She always wonders why the Cure Brace is called a 'Cure Brace'. She is always worrying about Sora, and gets annoyed when Sora does something the way she wants it to. Items *Cure Brace *Cure Cards Locations *Shorai Middle School Trivia *Into the Future! Pretty Cure does not have mascots. *Into the Future! Pretty Cure is the first series/fan series to have a Cure/someone from the future. *Into the Future! Pretty Cure has a Cure who has a family member who knows about Pretty Cure's secrets. Gallery Itfpccover.jpg|''Into the Future! Pretty Cure's first logo. Itfpclogo.jpg|''Into the Future! Pretty Cure's second logo. ItfpcLogo.jpg|''Into the Future! Pretty Cure'''s third and current logo. Category:User:CureCookie Category:Into the Future! Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series